I Can't Breathe
by Memey123
Summary: "With everything she does... You just can't help but be amazed and... It just takes my breath away..." ElsxEve. Elesis-Elsword moments too.
1. Els

**First Elsword story ^^ I kind of got the idea from a movie so... Yeah.**

**Note: this Elesis is from Grand Chase! So hope you won't be confused when she tells her story here.**

**Elsword - IS**

**Eve - CBS**

**Elesis - GM**

**Aisha - EM**

**Rena - GA**

**Raven - BM**

**Chung - TT**

**Ara - SD**

**Add - Base**

* * *

><p>(Elsword's POV)<p>

It was a peaceful day at Hamel, for the ElGang at least. After a battle with Ara's brother we all stayed at Hamel for a while to rest, which is no problem since it is Chung's homeland.

Sis kept on teasing me about how I got stronger and being all grown up since she last saw me. Well I don't mind. It has been a while since we got together peacefully. We got reunited after the incident at Velder but kept on battling after that, so we never really had a chance to talk much.

We all sat down for a while to relax, resting from the last battle. I was away from the others. I guess I just need some time to think.

I looked at Chung comforting Ara. It must be a hard battle for Ara. Ran is still her brother, what am I thinking? I'm sure it was hard for her. But she keeps on trying to get stronger for her brother, that's a good thing I think.

Aisha and Add are beside them. I don't know what's up with the new guy, but he did save Eve, I guess. He still kept on saying he wants Eve's code. For what? And he's always near Eve, it's like he's observing her. Aisha's keeping an eye on him just in case.

Then I looked at Raven and Rena. They're preparing something to eat for all of us. It's nice how Raven is really peaceful whenever he's with Rena. It must be nice to actually be with someone you...love...

I suddenly turned my look towards Eve. Sis and her are talking. I wonder what it's about? Then sis turned her head to look at me and she grinned. What was that about? She stands up and walked towards me. She sat down and placed her arm on my shoulder.

"Want to catch up bro?"

"Catch up with?" I asked, not exactly sure what she meant

"I know you trained so hard after I left. I am also proud that you grew up to be a strong man. Even becoming like that" she then pointed to the black part of my hair "Just to protect your friends. But we haven't exactly talked about more. Like how you met them or why you" she coughed "you like someone" someone suddenly flashed in my head and I blushed. I looked away and she laughed.

"W-what makes you think I like anyone?" I said still looking away

"Your reaction gives you away" she laughed a bit more which made me look at her. She messed up my hair playfully then she smiled "But really... Have you told her yet?"

"I...don't think it matters sis. We're really different" I said looking down. I just smiled weakly "But it's fine-"

"Of course it's not fine!" she said cutting off what I was about to say. She suddenly gave me a serious look "Trust me bro... It's not" she said in a low voice and she looks down. Could it be...?

"Sis...what happened when you were away?" I asked her and she kept on looking down. It looks like she's in a deep thought. She smiles weakly and took a deep breath before talking.

"I joined a group, just like you did. I met a bunch of new people on the way. Had friends, enemies. Just like you all did bro. At first it was hard because this mage and I kept fighting with each other. This elf who was with us, tried her best to stop us from fighting" I weakly laughed and remembered how Aisha and I met, we must have something against mages, at least the elf they were with doesn't have Rena's anger... I think?

Sis continued on her story "But whenever we need to focus on the fight, we have an awesome teamwork. The only thing on my mind back then was to fight... And maybe find our father" she paused, she must be expecting for me to say something but I'm still taking this all in. She just continued when she noticed I have nothing to say.

"Until this guy..." her face suddenly turns a bit pink after saying that, she smiled a bit more. I knew it. I smiled and kept on listening.

"He's a knight, just like me. He knew what he wants to do, just like me. I ignored him at first, but then... After a long time of being with him. You know, I guess I never noticed it but I actually developed some feelings for him" she paused and returned to that weak smile she had earlier

"After all the battles we had, I said my goodbye. Of course I had to return as the leader to the Red Knights. He understood that and I just left, without telling him how I feel" she sighed and she pats me on my back "That's a regret I don't want you to experience bro. So go ahead and tell her" she finally looks at me and smiles "I'll be here when she rejects you"

"That last line doesn't help at all" I complained and sighed. But I do feel for her. It must have been hard, and she had to keep that all to herself for so long. You haven't changed a bit sis. I took a deep breath and got up. She looks at me and whispered goodluck.

I made my way to Eve, she likes being away from the others. I sat down next to her and gave her my usual cheerful smile "What's up Eve?" She looks at me with her usual poker face.

She's been a bit cold lately, ever since she became a Battle Seraph. When she first joined the ElGang, she would always follow me. Of course, I was the one who asked her to be my friend. It didn't bother me at all.

I knew she said she closed off her emotion circuits, but her actions tell me she still have some emotions left. At least I hope so.

"So... I..." I started and my heart starts to beat really fast, I'm starting to feel really warm, is it hot in here? This is going to kill me. Can I die of being too nervous?

"Can I ask something?" She suddenly said

That snapped me out of my thoughts and I just nodded

"What is this thing you humans call Love?" She said looking straight at me

I think I'm really going to die now. I looked away, pretending to think. I just don't want her to see my face, honestly. I think my face is really red right now.

"Uh... It's" I tried to think of an answer but I can't. What am I going to say?

"I am sorry, I just want to know what Love feels for human. Looking at Raven and Rena makes me curious. Because they look..." she looks at them and thought for a while "...happy? Is that what it's called?" She said as she looks back at me with that curious face of hers

"Oh..." So she just wants me to describe the feeling of being inlove? Is that it?

"I asked your sister about my curiosity. She just told me that they are inlove. Before I could ask further more, she said she'll talk to you and I should just ask you"

Sis, you! That's why you were grinning earlier!

I suddenly felt her hand touch mine, am I going to die now? I looked at it and then to her.

"I guess... It's when you're really happy when you're with someone" I started as I look into her golden eyes

"You just want to protect that person no matter what. You don't like it when that person is sad. You're happy when they are. You're... Ready to give up everything..." I squeezed her hand this time and looks at her seriously. Am I finally going to confess? "And you have a hard time breathing when you're with that person. Not because you're going to die but because she just takes your breath away... With everything she does... You just can't help but be amazed and... It just takes my breath away..."

She takes her hand away and looks down. I guess I've been rejected... like sis said. I looked down as well and sighed. There was a long silence between us.

"I...see..." She finally breaks the silence and she stands up "I will just talk to Aisha" she said as she makes her way to Aisha and Add

I sighed once again and went back to sis.

"Got rejected?" She said with a teasing grin

"Can I cry now?" I admit as I sat down next to her

"What exactly happened? I thought for sure there was something going on between you two, I mean that's what I saw..."

I told her what happened and she just nodded "You're not really rejected you idiot" she said as she lightly hit my head

"If you were only looking up at her. She was holding up her hand to her chest that time. She was blushing too" she said mimicking what she said Eve did when I was looking down then she taps my forehead "You just had to look down at the wrong time don't you?"

All I did was stare at her. I don't know if I should believe that or not.

"So can you tell me what made you fall for her?" She asked as she leaned back a bit

I thought for a moment and remembered the first time we found Eve

"I guess, it's the way she's always curious about things. She was always following me back then. Whenever she discovers something new, it's like looking at a child who just learned something amazing" I smiled "She always say she doesn't have any emotion, but her actions can't hide that she does have some"

"How did you two met exactly?"

"It was when... We defeated the King Nasod and I kinda... Destroyed the core I guess" I scratched my head and laughed a bit

"That's a really wrong move bro, you killed her King"

"Uh... When she woke up, she uhh slapped me"

Sis laughed loudly when she heard what I just said, making everyone look at her "Sorry guys" she apologized to everyone and looks back at me "That's a nice move from Eve" she said holding back her laughter this time.

That's really nice of you sis.

"So when she said she'll be all alone again, I just asked her to be my friend"

She smiled and pats me on the back "Nice move bro!"

"H-hey... I really just want her to be my friend that time... I mean..."

She just nodded "Remember when I told you I met a lot of people back then?" She said with a bright smile this time "I also met someone related to us. And I could really tell you and the old man have something in common"

"Someone...related to us?" I asked. Still not sure what to say

"Yeah. Funny thing is, you both like..." She shakes her head "you both _love _the same kind of girl" she looks at Eve as she kept that smile

"R-really?"

She nodded "The girl had to disappear before he realizes his feelings though. That old man, after being an immortal for many years you would think he knows a thing or two about being inlove with someone" she laughed

I smiled "I hope I could meet your friends sis" she looks at me with a serious look, still smiling.

"I am thinking... Of saying goodbye for a while Els" she said and she looks down

"Why?" I asked her. Why does she have to leave again?

"I... Want to find _him_" I just smiled when she said that

"I understand sis" I said and she looks up at me.

"But not yet. I want to see how it goes between you two. And of course, I want to help you guys first before I do my selfish rea-"

"How about we just help you look for him?" I cut her off

She smiled and just nodded. She looks in front of us and stands up "You two need some time alone" she said

I looked at who was walking towards us, it's Eve.

She sits beside me when sis left, her right hand on her chest. She's looking down. I think I'm seeing a shade of pink on her face but I'm not sure.

"I..." She said in a really low voice but enough for me to hear. She holds my hand with her left one. I looked at it for a while and she takes my hand on her chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked quickly. Feeling my heart beats faster than any other time I was with her. I look at her face again.

"Elsword..."

What? I think that's the first time she called me by my name. She always calls me barbarian or fool... Or some more non-sense names...

I lost my focus as she looks straight into my eyes and I can finally see her face. She really is blushing!

"I can't breathe..."

It took me a moment to think about what she just said.

When I finally understood, I just smiled.

The happiest smile I could ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! I just really need to get that out of my head! It's been bothering me waaaay too much!<strong>

**I might do Eve's POV on this one though. I am not sure. Tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Eve

(Eve's POV)

"Wow Chung, your home is really pretty" I hear Aisha say as I walk away from them. As I sat down far from them, I look around at everyone being busy minding their own business.

I look at Chung still comforting Ara with Aisha and the new guy who calls himself Add, sitting beside them. I wonder why he wants my code? And what is wrong with him... Aisha seems to get along with him, I think. Then I look at Rena and Raven preparing something to eat for us. Of course it would be logical to rely on Rena for food. Raven seems to be more peaceful now than I first saw him. Maybe it's because of Rena. That's what they say, but I don't really get why...

I turn to look at Elsword. Yes, I know his name. How can't I when he was the only one who had the guts to befriend me. I just got used to calling him names. He's looking at Aisha... Of course. They're usually fighting at a time like this but Add is keeping Aisha busy. I guess he feels the same way as I do... They might argue almost all the time, but they are very close. I saw it when I used to follow him all the time. This is why I chose the Code: Seraph after all... I wanted to close off my emotions. Unfortunately, they are coming back. I just decided to stay away from him.

I was deep in my thoughts when Elesis suddenly taps me on my shoulder and sat down next to me. "Hey" she said with a bright smile. She really resembles her brother, Elsword. I just look at her with my usual face and she knew I won't speak unless needed so she continued.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" I nodded "So, something bothering you?" I was about to say no but she cut off what I was about to say "You might have no reaction, but your eyes say it all" I just look down and I feel her pat me on the back "Is it my bro?" I kept my silence and she sighed "I don't know what's going on but the way you two look at each from a distance is just something" I finally look at her, I don't know what she meant.

"When all the battles are over, what do you plan to do?" she asked me as she kept that calm smile on her face

"I will rebuild my race as I originally planned" I plainly said

"Even if you have to leave your friends?"

Friends? Does she mean the ElGang? I guess I could consider them friends but I haven't thought about that.

"Even if you have to leave Elsword?" I just looked down when I heard his name

"It doesn't matter if I leave" I said with a calm voice

"Of course it does. He'll definitely look for you" she looks serious yet she's still smiling, it's different somehow.

"How can you be sure?"

"Just look at Raven and Rena" she says and we both look at them "Being together is enough for them. Raven can finally control himself now, he can actually just leave and pay back for his sins other way than helping you guys but he didn't, because he wants to be with Rena. They will be together whatever happens"

"I do not understand why"

"Because they love each other of course"

"Love...?" I faintly say. I still don't understand.

"How about you ask Elsword?" she says as she turns her look on her little brother. She grins as she stands up and went beside him.

I look at Rena and Raven again. Love... How do you know when it is called love? Is it the way Elsword and Aisha gets along? I think so...

_"He'll definitely look for you" _I want to give it more meaning, but I guess she only means it's because I am his friend.

I don't want to expect more. He was nice enough to offer to be my friend. I look at Elsword and Elesis this time. They seem to be talking seriously. Elesis looks really serious. Then she pats him on the back and they kept talking. I look down and continued on my thoughts.

Suddenly I feel someone sitting beside me. "What's up Eve?" I heard his voice and look at him with my usual poker face.

"So... I..." he starts talking again and his face seems to be turning a shade of red. Is this what they call blushing...?

"Can I ask something" I interrupted him. He doesn't seem to be comfortable talking anyway. He just nodded, still a shade of red on his face.

"What is this thing you humans call Love?" I ask looking straight at him. He suddenly looks away, like he's thinking. I guess he's thinking about _her._

"Uh... It's" he started but he paused for a long moment

"I am sorry, I just want to know what Love feels for human. Looking at Raven and Rena makes me curious. Because they look..." I look at them again and think of the word I am supposed to say "...happy? Is that what it's called?" I look back at him and he kept staring at me. It makes me feel uneasy... "Oh..." that's the only thing he said.

I decided to continue... I think this is the only time that I am the talkative one. I resisted the urge to slap him so he would stop staring "I asked your sister about my curiosity. She just told me that they are inlove. Before I could ask further more, she said she'll talk to you and I should just ask you" He suddenly looks back at his sister and she just grinned at him.

I took a deep breath and reached for his hand. It startled him a bit as he looks at our hands and back at me

"I guess... It's when you're really happy when you're with someone" he starts to speak as he looks straight into my eyes

"You just want to protect that person no matter what" his first sentence struck me as I remember past events... Of course... I became stronger to be able to fight with him. To protect him when he needs me

"You don't like it when that person is sad. You're happy when they are" the times when I try to cheer him up before we found Elesis again...

"You're... Ready to give up everything..." when I chose to become a Battle Seraph, so _they_ could be happy...

I feel his hand squeeze mine "And you have a hard time breathing when you're with that person..." he said as he looks at me seriously... I am having a hard time breathing right now... Is it because of what he told me? "Not because you're going to die but because she just takes your breath away..." No... I have felt like this before... Whenever he smiles at me and offer me his help... Of course...

"With everything _she_ does... You just can't help but be amazed and... It just takes _my_ breath away..." Of course... I know he's thinking about _her _while saying this... I take my hand away and I look down. I don't want him to see my face... I hold up my hand to my chest... I guess I do love him... I can't help but just smile sadly and I hear him sigh. A long silence...

"I... see..." the only things I was able to say and I stand up before I lose control in front of him "I will just talk to Aisha"

I left him sitting there and sat down beside Aisha, not minding Add beside her. "What's wrong Eve?"

I just look at her, not knowing what to say, she looks at Elsword and then back to me "Is it Eldork?" she asks with a worried look, I just nodded.

"So what did he do this time?" she asks again raising an eyebrow, I told her what happened. She sighed and looks at Elsword again, talking with his sister this time

"You do like Elsword right?" she smiles at me and I just nodded without thinking "Then tell him~" she places her hand on my chest and I am sure my face is red right now

"You do feel it right? Your heart, beating for him" I just stare at her and holds up my hand on my own chest again "You may be a nasod, but you are also part human" I look down and she continue talking "I think it would be better if you tell him. Whatever happens, at least you get to let him know right?" she looks at me with a reassuring smile, I just nodded and look at Elsword still talking to his sis

"Don't you like Elsword?" I finally managed to ask Aisha. She blinks a few times and laughs weakly "No. Well, I thought I did. But I just realized that it's kind of a brother way you know" she pats me on the back and winks at me "Goodluck Eve"

I took a deep breath and stands up, making my way to Elsword and Elesis. She noticed me in front of them and she smiles as she stands up saying a few more words with Elsword before leaving. I sit down beside him, my hand still on my chest while looking down. I don't think I can do this... I think I am overheating.

I opened my mouth to speak "I..." I don't think it was loud enough. I closed my eyes shut and reached for his hand with my left one and I take it on my chest. Realizing what I just did, I just stare down, not knowing what to do

"W-what are you doing?!" I hear him say but he didn't bother to take away his hand

"Elsword..." I finally get to speak out still nervous. I look at him straight in the eyes and I just know I my face is really red right now.

"I... Can't breathe..." I say in a low voice... I don't know if he was able to hear it. I just don't know what to say next. He seems to be thinking and then he smiled.

A different smile than any that I have seen before... He starts to lean in and I just continue to stare.

I feel his lips on mine and...

"OW!"

I slapped him

"I..." I just look down not knowing what to say. I know it's wrong for me to slap him.

"You have that strong slap as usual" He laughs and takes my right hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. I look at him as he keeps on smiling and staring into my eyes

"I love you Eve..."

I smile...

"Hey Eve is smiling!" I hear Ara's voice

"We should have made some popcorn instead" Rena's voice joined in

"Why didn't you tell us there's a movie scene going on" Raven followed

"Good job Eve~" Aisha cheered

"My little bro finally grown up" Elesis says with a teasing voice

"Whatever" typical for Add

"A beautiful scene indeed" Chung finally speaks and we hear them clap

I buried my face on Elsword's chest hiding my red face as I hear him yell "YOU GUYS!"


End file.
